


Reviens-moi

by Cybelia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de "Reste avec moi". Charles a disparu subitement du manoir et Erik, aidé par Hank, va tout mettre en oeuvre pour le retrouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« ERIK ! »  
Réveillé en sursaut, Erik se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, le cri de détresse de son compagnon résonnant dans son esprit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tenta de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de ses trop nombreux cauchemars. Il se rallongea et referma les yeux, mais la voix affolée de Charles hurlait toujours son prénom, en boucle, comme un écho. N'y tenant plus, il vit venir à lui le combiné du téléphone, puis composa le numéro du manoir Xavier. Ce fut la voix endormie de Hank McCoy qui répondit. Erik grogna :  
— Où est Charles ?  
Il entendit le jeune scientifique soupirer profondément avant de répondre :  
— Là où il est censé être à quatre heures du matin. Dans son lit.  
— Va vérifier !  
Le ton d'Erik était suffisamment impérieux pour que son interlocuteur obéisse sans discuter. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Finalement, lorsque Hank reprit l'appareil, sa voix blanche plus que ses mots lui donnèrent la réponse qu'il redoutait.  
— Il n'est plus là… son fauteuil est là mais Charles… il a disparu… Je...  
Il n'entendit pas la suite. Le téléphone alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé de la chambre dans un bruit sourd. Les morceaux n'avaient pas fini de s'éparpiller sur le sol qu'Erik avait déjà quitté les lieux.

***

Charles s'éveilla avec une migraine phénoménale. Il n'en avait pas connu d'aussi intense depuis des mois… plus depuis qu'il avait abandonné le sérum conçu par Hank. Soudain totalement lucide, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, ni même au manoir. Il était dans une pièce sombre, une sorte de cave aux murs de pierre nue, d'environ trois mètres sur trois. Il était allongé sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Une faible lumière filtrait par les barreaux d'un petit soupirail placé bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse voir à travers, même s'il pouvait se mettre debout. Debout...  
— Non…  
Il s'assit, réalisant avec terreur que toutes ses sensations lui étaient revenues au niveau des jambes. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, se concentrant au maximum… et rien… c'était le néant… il était seul, totalement seul…  
— Non… c'est impossible !  
Refusant de céder à la panique, il tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Il avait dîné avec Hank tout en parlant des travaux qui venaient de se terminer et des professeurs qui devaient arriver dès la semaine suivante. Après avoir lu un peu dans son bureau, il était parti se coucher. Comme chaque soir, sa dernière pensée du jour avait été pour Erik. Il s'était demandé où se trouvait son amant et s'il allait bientôt lui revenir. Il avait vite sombré dans le sommeil… et rien d'autre ne lui revenait. Comment avait-il pu atterrir dans cet endroit, quel qu'il soit ? Il retenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : la ou les personnes qui l'avaient enlevé s'étaient débrouillées pour lui injecter un sérum similaire à celui créé par Hank, le rendant ainsi totalement vulnérable. Frissonnant de peur, il se recroquevilla sur le matelas, priant pour que son enlèvement soit vite découvert et que ses amis partent à sa recherche.  
— Erik… retrouve-moi…

***

Erik fit une entrée fracassante dans le manoir à l'aube. Hank l'attendait dans le hall, marchant de long en large.  
— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda le nouveau venu, retenant à grand peine sa colère.  
— Rien. Il n'y a aucune trace d'intrusion, ni dans sa chambre ni aux alentours.  
Sans un mot, Erik grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage. Il avait besoin de constater les faits par lui-même. Comme Hank le lui avait dit, le fauteuil de Charles était toujours là où il l'avait laissé la veille, près de son lit. Les draps étaient froissés, preuve que le télépathe s'était bien couché. Rien d'autre dans la pièce ne semblait dérangé. La fenêtre était fermée de l'intérieur. Si Erik n'avait pas été certain qu'Azazel était mort, il aurait dit qu'il s'agissait là de l’œuvre du téléporteur. Mais, après tout, rien ne prouvait qu'un autre mutant ayant le même pouvoir, ou un pouvoir similaire, ne se promenait pas dans la nature…  
Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant profondément. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire pour retrouver Charles sans aucun indice. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, son amant n'aurait eu qu'à utiliser le Cerebro pour le localiser. Il se sentait totalement impuissant et il détestait ça. Les poings serrés, il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Hank qui parcourait la pièce du regard, incertain sur la conduite à tenir.  
— Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda le jeune scientifique.  
— Le retrouver.  
Les poings sur les hanches, Hank lança :  
— Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?  
Erik ne répondit pas. Il se précipita dans le bureau de Charles, l'autre homme sur ses talons. Alors qu'il fouillait dans les tiroirs, le scientifique s'exclama :  
— Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être t'aider !  
Sans cesser sa fouille, Erik grommela :  
— Je suis sûr qu'il a gardé les fiches des mutants qu'il avait trouvé avec le premier Cerebro.  
Hank soupira :  
— Elles ne sont pas là.  
— Alors où ?  
— Suis-moi !  
Ils descendirent au sous-sol du manoir. Erik écarquilla les yeux devant les installations qui équipaient à présent les lieux.  
— Vous faites quoi ici tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
— Charles a prévu des salles d'entraînement pour les mutants dont les pouvoirs sont… disons instables ou dangereux. Et il fallait également un endroit pour mettre en lieu sûr le nouveau Cerebro.  
Tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent devant un mur blanc, nu. Surpris, Erik se tourna vers Hank qui l'ignora et posa la main sur le panneau en face de lui. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, puis le mur pivota, dévoilant une pièce cachée. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, le mur se referma automatiquement derrière eux. Erik désigna les nombreuses étagères encombrées de papiers et d'objets divers et variés.  
— C'est quoi tout ça ?  
— Mes recherches… et des choses que Charles veut garder en sécurité, loin de…  
Il s'interrompit, visiblement embarrassé.  
— Loin de moi ? Souffla Erik d'un ton plus amusé que vexé.  
— Prévoir l'avenir ne fait pas partie de ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait donc pas deviner que vous alliez vous réconcilier. Et il voulait être sûr que tout ceci ne tomberait jamais entre de mauvaises mains.  
— Je suppose que lui et toi êtes les seuls à avoir accès à cette pièce.  
— Exactement. Ah, voilà !  
Hank lui tendit un épais classeur noir.  
— Tous les mutants que nous avons répertoriés à l'époque sont là-dedans.  
Erik prit le classeur et s'installa à l'unique table présente dans la pièce. Hank se pencha par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les pages.  
— Tu cherches quoi ?  
— Un mutant capable de se téléporter.  
— Azazel…  
— … est mort. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y en a un autre. Ou, encore mieux, si l'un d'eux aurait un pouvoir qui nous permettrait de localiser Charles.  
— Attends ! On ira plus vite à deux !  
Hank ouvrit les anneaux, ôta la moitié des pages du classeur, puis alla s'installer par-terre pour se mettre lui aussi à la recherche d'un mutant qui pourrait les aider.

***

Charles ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Il était perturbé par la perte de ses pouvoirs. La première fois, lorsque Hank avait utilisé sur lui son sérum et lui avait rendu l'usage de ses jambes, il avait béni la disparition des voix dans son esprit. Il avait passé des années dans une sorte de brouillard, refusant de voir que ses pouvoirs étaient beaucoup plus importants que tout le reste. Il avait fallu qu'il retrouve Erik, cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal mais qu'il ne parvenait pourtant pas à haïr, pour qu'il accepte enfin son destin. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien trop importants pour qu'il se permette de les brider ainsi. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils avaient à nouveau disparu, le laissant seul, désespéré et à la merci de la moindre attaque physique ou mentale.  
Il soupira, puis se redressa. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, il ne devait pas abandonner tout espoir. Il se leva lentement, peu sûr de la force de ses jambes nouvellement retrouvées. Le soupirail était vraiment trop haut. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était que le jour commençait à décliner. Il avait faim et soif, mais c'était supportable, preuve qu'il n'était pas enfermé depuis plus d'une journée. Il fit le tour de la pièce, sondant les murs à la recherche de la moindre ouverture. En vain. Le soupirail semblait être la seule entrée de la pièce. Pourtant, il était bien trop petit pour qu'il ait pu passer à travers.  
Il se rassit, réfléchissant rapidement. Seul un pouvoir de téléportation, ou similaire, pouvait expliquer comment il se retrouvait dans cette pièce sans porte ni fenêtre. Erik lui avait dit qu'Azazel était mort. Donc ça voulait dire qu'au moins un autre mutant était doté de ce genre de faculté. Il essaya alors de se remémorer les pouvoirs de ceux qu'il avait localisés lors de sa première utilisation du Cerebro.  
Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Il espéra que sa disparition avait été constatée et que Hank avait eu l'idée d'aller consulter leurs archives. Ses pensées s'envolèrent encore une fois en direction d'Erik. Comment son compagnon allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il avait disparu ? Et surtout, comment allait-il pouvoir le retrouver ?

***

Erik était frustré et avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme. Cela faisait des heures qu'avec Hank, ils épluchaient les fiches, en vain. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de trouver quoi que ce soit susceptible de les aider à retrouver Charles, la voix du scientifique s'éleva soudain :  
— J'ai quelque chose !  
Hank se leva et posa la fiche devant Erik. Celui-ci lut à voix haute :  
— Marcus Wilkins. Capacité : téléportation. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas recruté à l'époque ?  
— Il avait douze ans.  
— Donc, il est maintenant adulte… et il pourrait être celui qui a enlevé Charles. Localisation : Orphelinat St Joseph, Brooklyn, New York.  
Erik soupira profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
— Ça ne va pas nous aider beaucoup. Il pourrait être n'importe où à présent.  
— C'est déjà un début. Je vais voir si je peux obtenir des renseignements sur lui. Je reviens.  
Avant qu'il ait pu lui demander comment il allait obtenir ces informations, Hank avait quitté la pièce en courant. Erik consulta à nouveau la fiche de Wilkins. Il sentait la colère gronder en lui. Elle était là, juste sous la surface, ne demandant qu'à exploser. Soudain, il fut incapable de rester plus longtemps enfermé dans cet espace exigu. Il se précipita vers la porte que Hank avait laissée ouverte et sortit à grand pas du manoir. Une fois dehors, ses pas le conduisirent à l'endroit où, bien des années plus tôt, Charles lui avait appris à canaliser ses pouvoirs. Se retrouver dans ce lieu précis décupla sa peur. Les jambes coupées, il se laissa tomber à genoux, les poings serrés sur les cuisses, la tête baissée.  
— Charles, ne m'abandonne pas… Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…  
Il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais ne les essuya pas. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa peur par un moyen ou un autre. Et ce moyen-là était bien moins dangereux pour tout le monde que l'autre.

***

Charles était fatigué. Il avait faim et soif. Et il commençait également à avoir un peu froid. Son pyjama était plutôt léger et l'air se rafraîchissait de minute en minute. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le matelas, espérant que la personne qui l'avait emmené là ne l'avait pas oublié. La nuit était à présent tombée presque totalement. Ses pensées partirent à nouveau en direction d'Erik. Afin de ne pas céder à la peur et à la panique, il se remémora tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Et, peu à peu, il plongea dans le sommeil.

_Il ouvrit les yeux sur une plage ensoleillée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait aucune trace du combat qui avait eu lieu dans cet endroit, bien des années plus tôt. Il se tourna vers l'océan, contemplant un long moment les flots calmes qui venaient mourir sur le sable. Puis, il sentit une présence familière derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait personne._  
_— Erik ?_  
_L'air sembla soudain se troubler devant lui. Une silhouette apparut, d'abord indistincte, puis de plus en plus précise. Erik était à genoux sur le sol, les poings serrés sur les cuisses, la tête baissée. Son corps était transparent, comme celui d'un spectre. Charles s'approcha doucement, perplexe. Finalement, il se laissa tomber à genoux face à son compagnon qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence._  
_— Erik ?_  
_L'autre homme ne réagit pas. Charles vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amant. Il tendit la main pour les essuyer mais ne rencontra que le vide._  
_— Erik !_  
_Il soupira profondément, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il était seul, enfermé dans cet endroit inconnu, persuadé qu'il allait y mourir. Pourtant, son instinct de survie était plus fort. Son amour pour Erik était plus fort. Il se concentra, puisant tout au fond de lui les microscopiques bribes de son pouvoir que le sérum n'avaient pas effacées.  
— Erik… je t'en prie… j'ai besoin de toi !_

***

Erik n'avait pas bougé et pourtant il y avait eu un soudain changement d'atmosphère autour de lui. Il sentait les rayons ardents du soleil réchauffer sa peau alors qu'une fraction de seconde plus tôt, il était sous un ciel gris, presque pluvieux. Au même moment, une voix familière s'insinua dans son esprit, le frappant aussi durement qu'un coup de poing en plein ventre.  
 _— Erik… je t'en prie… j'ai besoin de toi !_  
 _Il se redressa vivement et croisa le regard angoissé de son compagnon._  
 _— Charles ?_  
 _Il reconnut instantanément l'endroit pourtant rien d'autre n'importait que le sourire de son amant face à lui. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais le Charles Xavier qu'il avait en face de lui n'était qu'une image, une visualisation de l'esprit de son amant. Celui-ci s'exclama d'un ton soulagé :_  
 _— Tu m'entends enfin !_  
 _— Où es-tu ?_  
 _— Dans une sorte de cave sans porte ni fenêtre. Je me suis réveillé là-bas et je n'ai vu personne depuis que j'y suis._  
 _— Donc c'est bien un téléporteur qui t'a enlevé. Hank en a trouvé un dans les fiches de tes archives, Marcus Wilkins. Il est parti se renseigner pour essayer de localiser ce Wilkins. Je… je t'ai entendu m'appeler… la nuit dernière._  
 _Charles fronça les sourcils._  
 _— Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ils m'ont injecté du sérum, Erik. J'ai retrouvé mes jambes mais j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs._  
 _— Alors… comment as-tu fait… ça ? Demanda son amant en désignant la plage autour d'eux._  
 _— Je pense que les effets du sérum sont en train de se dissiper. Ou alors, je suis vraiment en train de rêver cette conversation…_  
 _— Tu ne rêves pas, Charles. Je suis bien là… Enfin, mon esprit est là. Et mon corps est au manoir, à l'endroit où tu m'as appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs._  
 _Un éclair de compréhension travers le regard du télépathe qui souffla :_  
 _— Je comprends mieux… c'est à cet endroit que nous avons partagé l'une de nos premières connexions mentales… et l'intensité de notre lien doit être canalisé par l'énergie résiduelle qui s'y trouve encore._  
 _— Après autant d'années ?_  
 _Charles hocha la tête en souriant, puis reprit un air grave._  
 _— Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir maintenir le contact… ni si je serai en mesure de le rétablir._  
 _— Je te retrouverai. Et je ferai payer ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi._  
 _— Erik ! Tu sais ce que je pense de la violence !_  
 _— Oui, ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore, sourit son amant. Je…_

***

La connexion fut brutalement rompue alors que Charles était éveillé en sursaut par un bruit sourd. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il faisait toujours nuit. Sa cellule n'était éclairée que par un faible rayon de lune. Pourtant, il aperçut rapidement le plateau-repas qui avait été déposé près de lui. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture et tout engloutir en quelques secondes.  
Pendant qu'il se forçait à manger lentement, il revécut en pensées sa connexion avec Erik. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait réellement parlé avec son amant. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il savait que c'était réel. Et un regain d'espoir envahit son cœur.  
Il termina son repas et se réinstalla sur le matelas, espérant se rendormir et retrouver son lien avec son compagnon. Cette fois-ci, le sommeil ne vint pas. Et plus il essayait de le faire venir, plus celui-ci le fuyait. Soupirant profondément, il se rassit, frissonnant alors que son dos rencontrait le mur froid derrière lui. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une couverture !  
Les yeux clos, le corps engourdi, il finit par sombrer dans une sorte de demi-sommeil agité. Alors que ses pensées s'égaraient dans de multiples directions, sans but précis, il sentit comme une présence près de lui. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour s'éveiller et ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa d'abord sur des pupilles rouges fixées sur lui, puis sur le visage tendu d'un inconnu à la peau blafarde, encadré de cheveux blancs comme neige. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, une aiguille fut plantée dans la peau de son bras. Il sentit un liquide glacé s'insinuer dans ses veines alors qu'une douleur horrible irradiait dans son dos. Il se tordit sur le matelas en gémissant. Lorsque la douleur reflua, elle fut remplacée par une intense nausée qui l'empêcha de se redresser pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, la pièce cessa de tourner autour de lui. Il rouvrit les paupières et constata sans surprise que l'inconnu avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nouveau plateau-repas garni. Encore nauséeux, Charles se sentit incapable de manger pour le moment. Il s'assit lentement et essuya d'un revers de la manche les larmes de douleur et de frustration qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Une colère soudaine remplaça tous les autres sentiments. Il hurla :  
— Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Que voulez-vous ?  
Bien entendu, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se retint à grand peine de donner un coup de poing dans le mur près de lui. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour faire retomber sa colère. Il se concentra, essayant de retrouver sa connexion avec Erik, mais bien sûr, il en fut incapable. Alors il se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois et se prépara à attendre… encore…

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la connexion se rompit, Erik bascula en avant et se retrouva à quatre pattes, une migraine intense pulsant dans les tempes. Il avait la nausée et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Hank se tenait accroupi à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule et qu'il l'appelait.  
— Erik ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
— Charles… Il… il m'a contacté…  
— Où est-il ?  
Erik se laissa tomber assis par-terre et se frotta le front quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
— Il ne le sait pas.  
Il rapporta au scientifique sa conversation avec le télépathe. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hank soupira profondément.  
— Il faut espérer qu'il parvienne à te contacter à nouveau.  
— Et qu'il puisse me dire où il se trouve…  
La migraine reflua lentement. Erik se souvint alors de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt.  
— Tu as des infos sur Wilkins ?  
Hank l'aida à se relever et répondit :  
— Pas encore. Mon contact dans la police de New York doit me rappeler dès qu'il trouve quelque chose.  
— La police ? Humain ou mutant ?  
— C'est important ? Demanda le scientifique d'un ton sec.  
Erik ne répondit pas. Charles avait beau les défendre, il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance aux humains. Ceux-ci avaient fait beaucoup trop de mal à ses semblables pour qu'il parvienne à voir en eux autre chose que des nuisibles. Cependant, si un humain pouvait l'aider à ramener son compagnon, il était prêt à mettre de côté ses préjugés pour un temps.  
— Que faisons-nous en attendant que ton contact te rappelle ?  
— J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons rien à faire… soupira Hank. À part continuer à chercher un mutant qui pourrait nous aider à localiser Charles. Je vais redescendre aux archives. Tu m'accompagnes ?  
Erik n'avait aucune envie de retourner s'enfermer au sous-sol. Il s'y sentait trop comme dans une prison… le genre d'endroit qu'il avait beaucoup trop fréquenté dans sa vie.  
— Non. Je vais inspecter une nouvelle fois la chambre de Charles, juste au cas où nous serions passés à côté de quelque chose.  
— D'accord.

Erik entra dans la chambre avec appréhension. L'absence de Charles était pesante. Cette impression était renforcée par le fauteuil roulant abandonné près du lit. Il s'avança et scruta à nouveau les lieux, à la recherche du moindre indice qu'il aurait laissé passer la première fois. Il s'assit au bord du lit et concentra son pouvoir à la recherche de toutes les traces de métaux présents dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il en trouva à un endroit plutôt incongru. Perplexe, il se releva et se dirigea vers le mur en face du lit. Utilisant ses dons, il s'éleva du sol jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le plafond. Devant lui, le lambris du mur semblait être légèrement abîmé. Erik glissa ses doigts entre les deux lames et sortit de cette cachette improvisée un micro-espion. C'est alors qu'il comprit que l'enlèvement de Charles devait faire partie d'un plan beaucoup plus vaste.

***

Charles vit le ciel s'éclaircir peu à peu alors que le jour se levait à l'extérieur. Il était moralement épuisé et physiquement affaibli par les conditions de sa captivité. Il tentait de ne pas perdre espoir, son esprit tourné vers Erik. Il fantasmait parfois qu'il se retrouvait blotti entre les bras puissants et réconfortants de son amant.  
Un claquement retentit soudain dans la pièce et deux personnes apparurent. L'homme, un albinos, était celui qui lui avait amené à manger. La femme était âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années et portait une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux sombres étaient tirés en arrière et son regard noir posé sur Charles était glacial, renforçant l'impression d'austérité qu'elle dégageait.  
— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le télépathe alors qu'elle le détaillait en silence.  
— Vous aurez vos réponses en temps utiles, Professeur Xavier. Pour le moment… Marcus !  
L'albinos s'approcha de Charles, une seringue vide à la main. Il lui adressa un regard sincèrement désolé avant de lui faire une prise de sang. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il disparut soudainement.  
— Maintenant, nous pouvons discuter.  
Elle s'assit sur une chaise que Charles n'avait pas remarqué avant, puis croisa les jambes.  
— Je m'appelle Agatha Newcombs. Docteur Agatha Newcombs, pour être précise.  
— Enchanté. Je ne me présente pas puisque vous savez apparemment qui je suis. Que me voulez-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?  
— Je vais commencer par répondre à votre seconde question : nous sommes dans un laboratoire secret au pied de l'Himalaya. Et pour ce qui est de votre première question : Vous souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la CIA par Sebastian Shaw ?  
— Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?  
— Mes deux frères ont été tués ce jour-là.  
— J'en suis désolé…  
— Oh, j'en suis sûre. Comme vous êtes désolé pour les morts provoquées par votre amant, Erik Lehnsherr.  
Charles se figea. Personne à part Hank, et peut-être Raven, n'était au courant de leur relation intime. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger, la femme eut un sourire grimaçant et lança :  
— Vous n'avez aucun secret pour moi, Professeur. Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon ami Marcus a la fascinante capacité de se transporter où il le souhaite. Je l'ai donc envoyé poser des micros-espions un peu partout dans votre joli manoir. Je sais tout de vous, de vos pouvoirs mais aussi de vos faiblesses. Marcus a pu me procurer quelques gouttes de ce très intéressant sérum fabriqué par votre ami Hank McCoy. Je l'ai dupliqué et voici le résultat, termina-t-elle en désignant son prisonnier.  
— Pourquoi ? En quoi le fait de me priver de mes pouvoirs peut-il vous aider à assouvir votre vengeance ? Shaw est mort…  
Il frissonna instinctivement. Il faisait encore des cauchemars où il se retrouvait dans l'esprit de Shaw alors qu'Erik l'assassinait froidement.  
— Oh ! Mais vous vous trompez totalement. Il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance.  
— Alors, qu'est-ce ?  
— De la prévention.  
Perplexe, Charles allait l'interroger lorsque Marcus Wilkins réapparut à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et lança :  
— Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard.  
Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, ses ravisseurs avaient disparu. Il avait eu quelques réponses, mais il se retrouvait à présent avec encore plus de questions : Que voulait cette Agatha Newcombs ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? Et qu'entendait-elle par « prévention » ?

***

Erik avait passé le manoir au peigne fin, découvrant des micros un peu partout, même au sous-sol. Seule la salle des archives avait été épargnée. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, Erik fit sortir Hank dans le parc sous prétexte de lui montrer quelque chose. Une fois à l'extérieur, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il lui fit part de sa découverte.  
— Des micros-espions ? S'exclama le scientifique, horrifié. Qui…  
— Sûrement Wilkins. Seul un téléporteur a pu s'introduire ici et les placer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. D'après la poussière qui recouvrait celui de la chambre de Charles, ils ne sont pas là depuis très longtemps, quelques semaines tout au plus.  
— Il a dû profiter de la présence des ouvriers pour passer inaperçu. Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
— As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton contact ?  
— Pas encore.  
— Lorsqu'il rappellera, surtout ne dit rien qui pourrait laisser penser que nous avons une piste sur Wilkins.  
— D'accord. Mais en attendant…  
— Nous devons faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que nous sommes au courant pour les mouchards. C'est notre seul avantage tactique pour le moment.  
Hank soupira profondément.  
— Je suis un très mauvais acteur, tu sais.  
— Alors parle le moins possible. De toutes façons, il va bientôt faire nuit. Ils ne seront pas surpris si nous prenons un peu de repos en attendant l'appel de ton contact.

Erik était retourné dans la chambre de Charles. Il avait besoin d'être au milieu de cet environnement si familier. Il s'assit sur le lit, puis finit par s'y étendre alors qu'une fatigue soudaine lui tombait dessus.  
_Erik ouvrit les yeux dans un restaurant. Il reconnut instantanément les lieux : il était à Londres, au Dorchester. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, à cela près qu'il n'y avait personne, juste lui, assis à la même chaise qu'à l'époque. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit une silhouette se matérialiser lentement en face de lui._  
_— Charles !_  
_— Enfin… J'ai cru ne jamais réussir à rétablir la connexion._  
_— Tu vas bien ?_  
_— Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir alors allons droit au but : je suis dans un laboratoire au pied de l'Himalaya. La personne qui m'a enlevée s'appelle Agatha Newcombs. Je pense qu'elle est humaine. Elle prétend être docteur._  
_— Et Wilkins ?_  
_— Elle se sert de lui. Ou elle l'emploie, je ne sais pas exactement. Ses deux frères étaient de la CIA et ont été tués lors de l'attaque de Shaw. Elle dit ne pas vouloir se venger pourtant._  
_— Tu la crois ?_  
_— Je ne sais pas. Erik… elle sait pour nous. Elle a…_  
_— … dissimulé des micros au manoir. Je les ai trouvés. Je…_  
_Charles l'interrompit d'un geste._  
_— Je sens que je faiblis… Sois prudent, Erik._  
_— Tiens bon, je vais venir te chercher !  
_ _— Je sais..._

***

Cette fois-ci la connexion avec Erik avait laissé Charles sans forces. Recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le matelas, il avait l'impression que son cerveau brûlait de l'intérieur. Des larmes de souffrance inondaient ses joues et tout son corps tremblait violemment. Sa lutte contre le sérum était si douloureuse qu'il n'était pas certain que son esprit puisse survivre à une autre connexion.  
Plongé dans un abîme de souffrance, il entendit à peine le claquement caractéristique indiquant l'arrivée de Wilkins. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et souffla d'une voix étranglée :  
— Aidez-moi… Je vous en supplie…  
L'albinos lui adressa un regard d'excuse, posa le plateau-repas et disparut tout aussi vite. Charles referma les yeux et se recroquevilla un peu plus. La douleur finit par lui faire perdre connaissance.

Il se sentait bien, léger, comme sur un nuage. La température autour de lui était agréablement douce, contrastant avec le froid qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Il percevait des voix indistinctes non loin. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais une peur instinctive, provenant du plus profond de son être, le força à garder les paupières closes.  
— Professeur Xavier ? Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. Ouvrez les yeux !  
La voix de la femme était autoritaire. Il lutta contre sa peur et lui obéit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière crue qui baignait la pièce. Il se trouvait dans un laboratoire ultra-moderne, aux murs blancs. Agatha Newcombs le fixait d'un air désapprobateur, les bras croisés.  
— Vous avez de la chance que j'aie besoin de vous vivant... pour le moment. Votre petite lutte contre le sérum n'a fait qu'enflammer votre tissu cérébral. Si vous tenez à la vie, je vous conseille de ne plus tenter d'utiliser vos pouvoirs.  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, Charles réalisa qu'il était attaché sur une table d'examen, une couverture posée sur lui. Des électrodes étaient fixées sur son front, reliées à des machines dont il ignorait la fonction. Une sueur froide traversa son échine à l'idée des expériences qui pourraient être réalisées sur lui. Inconsciente de son trouble, la femme approcha un tabouret et s'assit près de lui.  
— Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de résistance de votre part. Cependant, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre : vous m'avez facilité la tâche.  
Alors que Charles lui adressait un regard surpris, elle expliqua :  
— Le sérum que je vous ai injecté n'est qu'un prototype, un dérivé très proche de celui conçu par votre ami Hank McCoy. Il m'a servi de base pour un projet bien plus important : un pathogène qui détruira définitivement le gêne mutant X chez tous ses porteurs.  
Charles la dévisagea, horrifié.  
— Trask avait une bonne idée mais de mauvaises méthodes. Tuer les mutants ou les contrôler ne pourrait jamais être suffisant. Alors que si le gêne responsable de leurs capacités était éradiqué chez tous ses porteurs, mutants ou humains, la menace disparaîtrait avec lui. Pendant des années, j'ai tenté en vain de trouver la formule qui me permettrait de mettre mon plan à exécution. Et puis il y a eu Washington. J'ai vu comment votre ami surnommé « Le Fauve » a réussi à redevenir totalement humain pendant quelques temps grâce à son sérum. Et j'ai alors compris que la réussite de mon plan passait par vous et vos proches.  
— Vous comptez donc vous servir de moi comme cobaye pour vos expériences.  
— Pour pouvoir m'assurer de l'efficacité totale de ma création, je dois la tester sur les mutants les plus puissants connus à ce jour. Vous et…  
— Erik…  
— Tout à fait. Votre amie Raven fait aussi partie de ma liste. Cependant, elle est très difficile à localiser, de par sa mutation tout à fait fascinante. Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Mon pathogène est sur le point d'être finalisé. Dès que Lehnsherr sera là, je serai en mesure de finir mes tests. Et lorsque je serai certaine de son efficacité, je le diffuserai à travers le monde afin d'éradiquer enfin la menace que représente votre espèce.  
Charles réalisa soudain qu'il avait attiré son compagnon dans un piège et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir.

***

Erik s'éveilla avec la migraine et la nausée. Il resta allongé un long moment, le temps que ça passe. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en mesure de bouger, il réalisa qu'il faisait déjà presque jour. Surpris d'avoir dormi la nuit entière, il comprit que c'était dû à sa connexion avec Charles. De plus en plus inquiet pour son compagnon, il se précipita dans la chambre de Hank qu'il trouva déserte. Le scientifique n'étant pas non plus dans son laboratoire, Erik descendit en trombes jusqu'à la salle des archives. Il trouva le jeune homme endormi par-terre, les fiches des mutants éparpillées autour de lui. Après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois l'absence de micros, il réveilla Hank. Celui-ci grogna mais s'éveilla immédiatement en voyant l'air affligé de l'autre homme.  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Charles m'a contacté.  
Il lui raconta leur connexion.  
— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du Docteur Newcombs. Je vais voir si mon contact peut me renseigner sur elle.  
— Non ! Si tu parles d'elle au téléphone, elle saura que Charles nous a transmis son nom et ça risque de le mettre un peu plus en danger.  
— Que faisons-nous alors ?  
— Nous devons localiser ce laboratoire au pied de l'Himalaya.  
— Erik, ça représente plusieurs milliers de kilomètres carrés ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
— Une telle installation doit avoir besoin d'une quantité importante d'électricité, non ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Alors, si nous survolons la zone, je devrais être en mesure de la localiser grâce au champ magnétique dégagé par le courant utilisé. De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas d'autres options.  
— Je vais d'abord rappeler mon contact. Il aura peut-être des infos sur Wilkins. Ensuite, j'irai préparer le jet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient à bord de l'appareil. L'ami policier de Hank à New York n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant sur Wilkins qui avait disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs années. L'idée d'Erik était donc leur seule chance de retrouver Charles et de le tirer des griffes de Newcombs.  
Alors que Hank pilotait au-dessus de l'Atlantique, Erik s'installa à l'arrière, sur le siège qu'il occupait lors de son dernier voyage dans le jet. Il ferma les paupières et revécu toute la scène qui s'était déroulée entre Charles et lui. Il avait le cœur meurtri par la souffrance qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux embrumés de larmes de son compagnon. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps ! Et maintenant, il risquait de ne jamais revoir celui qui était sa raison de vivre.  
Erik rouvrit les yeux et sursauta : une version éthérée et floue de Charles se tenait devant lui.  
— Erik ! Ne viens pas me chercher ! C'est un piège ! Tu ne dois pas… Il est... trop tard pour moi…  
La vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, envahi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Erik se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Hank dans le cockpit. Devant son air grave, son ami demanda :  
— Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
— Je viens de voir Charles… Je crois qu'il…  
Il serra les poings, refusant d'admettre ce que son esprit voulait lui faire comprendre.  
— Dans combien de temps serons-nous au-dessus de la zone de recherches ?  
— Huit heures environ. Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
— Que nous allons droit dans un piège…

***

Charles avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Il refusait qu'Erik se fasse capturer, ou pire, par sa faute. Alors il avait attendu que Newcombs et Wilkins le laissent seul. Il avait ensuite concentré toute son énergie à envoyer son message. Il avait réussi, mais à quel prix. La douleur était insupportable. Ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce alors que du sang coulait de son nez et que son corps se débattait pour se défaire de ses entraves. Il ne sentit pas l'aiguille que l'on enfonça soudain dans son bras, pas plus que la brûlure du liquide d'anesthésie. Il n'y avait que la douleur et, tout à coup, plus rien.

Les images et les sensations se succédaient à une cadence folle. Sa rencontre avec Raven, puis, bien des années plus tard, avec Erik. Leur tour du monde pour recruter des mutants. Leur première nuit d'amour où il avait compris qu'il avait enfin rencontré son âme-sœur. La trahison d'Erik. L'horrible souffrance d'avoir été dans la tête de Shaw alors que la vie le quittait. Le regard d'Erik lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné sur la plage, meurtri dans son cœur et dans sa chair. L'apparition de Logan au manoir et son plan fou pour faire évader Magneto. Le regret, la haine, l'amour, la passion, tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé lorsqu'il avait revu Erik pour la première fois depuis Cuba. Leur dispute dans l'avion qui les menait à Paris. Leur réconciliation fragile, brisée net quand Erik avait tenté de tuer Raven. Sa décision de sacrifier ses jambes pour retrouver ses pouvoirs. Le Cerebro… sa rencontre avec l'autre lui-même, des décennies dans le futur. Les événements à la Maison Blanche. Raven qui avait sauvé la vie du Président Nixon et épargné Trask. Erik qu'il avait laissé partir. Et Erik qui était revenu vers lui en cette nuit d'orage… Erik… Erik… Erik…

***

Le jet survolait à présent le sud de l'Himalaya. Assis par-terre en tailleur, Erik était concentré alors que Hank tentait de maintenir l'appareil le plus bas possible. Les premières minutes, il avait eu du mal à faire abstraction du métal de l'avion et des dernières paroles alarmantes de son compagnon. Puis, il avait réussi à focaliser son pouvoir sur le monde au-dessous de lui. Il percevait à présent les villes, les villages, tous les endroits où l'électricité était utilisée et générait un léger champ magnétique.  
Les recherches duraient depuis des heures, en vain. Erik était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Tout à coup, un claquement étrange lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il se retrouva face à un inconnu, un albinos qui lui tendait un papier avec insistance. Perplexe, il prit le papier et le mutant disparut aussitôt. Hank, qui s'était retourné en entendant le claquement, demanda :  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Des coordonnées, répondit Erik en le rejoignant.  
— Wilkins ?  
— Ça ne pouvait être que lui.  
— Charles a parlé d'un piège, lui rappela le scientifique.  
— Rien ne t'oblige à m'accompagner.  
Hank lui adressa un regard noir.  
— Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne ! Je voulais juste dire… qu'il nous faudrait un plan d'action, non ?  
Erik hocha la tête, mais n'avoua pas que le plan était déjà tout tracé dans son esprit : retrouver Charles et tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Charles ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans des souvenirs, mais ceux-ci ne lui appartenaient pas. Il était dans un dortoir désert, aux murs gris et ternes. Il pensait être seul, pourtant un petit garçon était assis sur un lit, la tête baissée. Charles s'approcha lentement intrigué. Le gamin ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Alors qu'il allait s’accroupir près de lui, le regard du télépathe fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et se trouva face à Marcus qui le fixait d'un air approbateur. Charles jeta alors un coup d’œil à l'enfant et souffla :  
— C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui.  
Le télépathe se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de l'albinos. Avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger, celui-ci lança :  
— Vous faire entrer dans mon esprit est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour communiquer avec vous.  
— Tu es muet ?  
— Je suis né sans la capacité de parler, en effet.  
Charles effleura sa propre tempe et demanda :  
— Comment as-tu pu…  
— Newcombs vous a placé dans un coma artificiel pour que votre cerveau ne subisse pas de dommages irréversibles suite à votre dernière communication avec votre compagnon. Elle m'a chargé de vous injecter le sérum…  
— Tu ne l'as pas fait, devina le télépathe. Et mes capacités commencent à me revenir. Mais comment as-tu fait pour m'emmener dans tes souvenirs ?  
— Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis juste endormi dans ma chambre. Vous êtes entré dans mon esprit.  
— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas injecté le sérum ?  
— Newcombs a dit qu'elle m'aiderait… qu'elle me rendrait humain et que je pourrais avoir une vie normale. J'ignorais qu'elle ferait souffrir d'autres personnes comme moi.  
— A-t-elle prévu de me tuer ?  
Marcus ne répondit pas mais à son expression Charles comprit que c'était effectivement le cas.  
— Je ne peux vous libérer mais je peux vous aider. J'ai donné à votre compagnon les coordonnées de ce lieu.  
— Et il va tomber pile dans le piège que Newcombs a tendu pour lui ! Se lamenta le télépathe. Il faut que je le contacte.  
— Non ! Vous devez récupérer entièrement vos capacités afin de sortir d'ici.  
Charles réfléchissait rapidement. Il se rendit compte que Marcus avait raison. S'il voulait pouvoir aider Erik, il devait être en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance.  
— Je dois partir, lança soudain l'albinos.  
— Attends ! Que vas-tu devenir si nous neutralisons Newcombs ?  
Marcus ne répondit pas et disparut. La connexion se rompit et Charles se retrouva seul dans son propre esprit. Son corps ne répondait pas, sûrement à cause du coma artificiel. Il se mit alors à réveiller son pouvoir, bien décidé à tout faire pour qu'Erik ne tombe pas entre les mains d'Agatha Newcombs.

***

Le jet approchait des coordonnées fournies par Wilkins. Erik sentait le bourdonnement du champ magnétique dégagé par le laboratoire secret. Hank posa le jet suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne soit pas détecté. Alors qu'ils en sortaient, Erik lui souffla :  
— Nous aurions grand besoin du Fauve.  
Le jeune scientifique hocha la tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, son alter-égo bleu à fourrure avait pris sa place. Alors qu'ils avançaient en direction du bâtiment dissimulé dans la montagne, Hank demanda :  
— Alors, quel est le plan ?  
— On entre, on récupère Charles et on ressort.  
— Bien sûr, vu comme ça, ça semble facile.  
— Je n'ai jamais dit que ça le serait, soupira Erik.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du lieu où leur ami était détenu. La montagne avait été creusée pour accueillir ce qui ressemblait à une usine ou une centrale électrique. L'endroit était immense, beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Des gardes armés étaient postés de part et d'autre de la seule porte visible, mais aussi sur une sorte de balcon qui courait tout au long du bâtiment. Erik fut satisfait de sentir qu'ils étaient équipés de fusils traditionnels, en métal, qu'il pourrait aisément détourner à son avantage.  
Hank et lui s'étaient dissimulés derrière une crête afin d'observer discrètement les lieux. Alors qu'ils allaient se lancer à l’assaut de la forteresse, un claquement retentit derrière eux. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se retourner, ils sentirent tous deux une piqûre à la base du cou. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils s'écroulaient, inconscients.

Erik s'éveilla en sursaut et tenta de se redresser mais ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit qu'un pan de mur était en fait une vitre. De l'autre côté, dans une pièce semblable à celle où il se trouvait, Hank, sous sa forme humaine, était lui aussi étendu sur une table d'examen, attaché. Furieux de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, Erik chercha quoi utiliser pour se libérer. Malheureusement, ses ravisseurs avaient pensé à tout. Aucun objet métallique ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ses liens étaient faits d'un cuir épais qui lui cisaillait la peau à chaque mouvement. Sa colère enflait à chaque seconde et il pouvait en sentir les effets sur le métal qui se trouvait dans d'autres endroits du bâtiment. S'il n'avait pas craint de blesser Charles, il aurait sans hésiter fait s'effondrer tout le complexe. Alors qu'il tentait de se calmer pour trouver une solution, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir hors de son champ de vision.  
— Ah, je vois que vous êtes éveillé, Monsieur Lehnsherr, lança une voix féminine.  
Erik devina facilement l'identité de la nouvelle venue qui vint se planter à côté de lui.  
— Je suis le Docteur Agatha Newcombs, mais je suis sûre que vous le saviez déjà, votre amant vous ayant contacté télépathiquement malgré mes recommandations.  
— Où est-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?  
— Il va bien. Pour l'instant.  
Elle prit un masque à oxygène et s'approcha d'Erik. Juste avant de le poser sur son visage, elle jeta un bref regard en direction de l'autre pièce.  
— Votre ami et vous êtes les premiers à bénéficier de mon traitement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les effets de mon pathogène sont plutôt rapides puisqu'en ce moment même, l'ADN de Mr McCoy est en train de se modifier. D'ici quelques heures, si mes estimations sont correctes, vous serez tous deux totalement et définitivement humains.  
Un frisson d'horreur traversa Erik qui tenta de se libérer mais ne parvint qu'à s'entailler un peu plus les poignets. Newcombs ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son agitation car elle continua.  
— J'avoue que votre cas a permis une spectaculaire avancée dans mes recherches. Comment diffuser mon pathogène dans l'organisme d'un mutant à qui je ne peux pas faire de piqûre sans risquer de voir l'aiguille se retourner contre moi ? L'une de mes collaboratrices m'a soumis l'idée du gaz… idée que j'ai retenu à la fois pour pouvoir tester le pathogène sur vous, mais aussi parce que si elle fonctionne, cela sera pour moi le meilleur vecteur de diffusion. Je pourrai ainsi éradiquer le gène X avec une immense facilité ! Mais, assez discuté ! Il est l'heure de vous rendre humain, Monsieur Lehnsherr !  
Erik se débattit, mais Newcombs réussit à lui fixer le masque. Alors que le gaz s'infiltrait dans ses voies respiratoires, elle lança, un sourire sadique aux lèvres :  
— Le seul point que je n'ai pas réussi à améliorer, c'est la douleur qu'engendre la reconfiguration de l'ADN. Mais je vous rassure, cela ne durera que quelques heures.  
Une vague de souffrance traversa soudain tout le corps d'Erik, si violente qu'elle lui fit perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Erik reprit conscience alors que la douleur refluait rapidement. Il avait encore en mémoire les paroles terribles de Newcombs… et fut surpris de parvenir encore à sentir les objets métalliques se trouvant dans le bâtiment. Il n'avait absolument pas l'impression que ses pouvoirs aient été amoindris. Il en fut surpris, mais surtout extrèmement soulagé.  
Alors qu'il cherchait à nouveau comment se libérer, un claquement annonçant l'arrivée de Wilkins retentit hors de son champ de vision. Le mutant albinos s'approcha et lui détacha le poignet droit. Instinctivement, Erik tendit le bras, essayant de l'attraper à la gorge, mais Wilkins se téléporta un mètre en arrière. C'est alors qu'une voix familière s'insinua dans son esprit.  
_— Marcus est notre allié, Erik._  
_— Charles ? Où es-tu ?_  
_— Marcus va te conduire à moi. Tu dois lui faire confiance._  
_— Il nous a drogués !_  
_— Il devait obéir aux ordres de Newcombs, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais c'est grâce à lui que tu as encore tes pouvoirs. Je t'expliquerai tout dès que nous serons sortis d'ici. Pour l'instant, fais-lui confiance._  
Erik soupira profondément, puis se tourna vers l'albinos.  
— Ok, j'accepte de te faire confiance parce que Charles me le demande. Mais à la moindre entourloupe, téléporteur ou pas, tu le regretteras.  
Marcus hocha la tête, puis alla dans l'autre pièce détacher Hank qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Voyant qu'il avait repris apparence humaine, le jeune scientifique allait interroger Erik mais celui-ci lança :  
— Les explications c'est pour après. Allons chercher Charles et partons d'ici !  
Marcus se plaça entre les deux hommes et leur prit les mains. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, la pièce était vide.

***

Charles sentait son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse. Grâce à Marcus, il avait réussi à retrouver une bonne partie de ses capacités et était parvenu à contacter Erik. En revanche, ce que Newcombs avait utilisé pour le placer dans un coma artificiel avait totalement paralysé son corps. Il était incapable de même simplement ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit le claquement annonçant l'arrivée de Marcus, puis la voix inquiète d'Erik.  
— Charles ? Tu m'entends ?  
Le télépathe pénétra dans les esprits des trois hommes pour communiquer avec eux.  
 _— Hank, Newcombs m'a placé dans un coma artificiel. Mon corps refuse de m'obéir._  
Il entendit le jeune scientifique fouiller dans le matériel médical présent dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une piqûre dans son avant-bras gauche.  
— Ça devrait te sortir de ce coma, Charles, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre.  
— Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre ! Intervint Erik. Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.  
Charles perçut l'approche de deux personnes dans le couloir et reconnut l'esprit de Newcombs.  
 _— Elle revient. Marcus…_  
 _— Je ne peux pas vous transporter tous les trois à l'extérieur en même temps._  
 _— Alors emmène Charles et Hank, je m'occupe d'elle ! Lança Erik._  
 _— Non !_  
Charles n'avait pas retrouvé assez de force pour empêcher son compagnon de s'élancer hors de la pièce à la rencontre de leur ravisseuse. Il sentit Marcus saisir sa main et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'air frais de la montagne caresser son visage. Il retrouvait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Hank le fixait, l'air inquiet mais le téléporteur avait disparu. Avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger, son ami souffla :  
— Marcus est reparti chercher Erik. Enfin… je pense...  
Charles pria tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour que son compagnon s'en sorte. Leur nouvel ami les avait laissés à l'abri derrière un rocher d'où ils pouvaient voir le complexe sans être vus. Le télépathe fixait désespérément le bâtiment, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Marcus réapparaisse avec Erik juste à côté d'eux. Tout à coup, un grondement sourd commença à monter du sol. Hank jeta des regards effrayés tout autour mais Charles comprit instantanément ce qui se passait. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la construction trembler d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus intensément alors que le grondement s'amplifiait. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tout le bâtiment ne s'effondre sur lui-même. Au même instant, Marcus et Erik apparurent, couverts de poussière.  
— Erik !  
— Je suis là, répondit son compagnon en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.  
Il le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer sous le regard un peu gêné de Hank et perplexe de Marcus. Au bout d'un moment, le scientifique toussota :  
— On devrait peut-être partir, non ?  
Erik se redressa et souleva Charles dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur jet. Hank passa devant afin de mettre en route les moteurs. Alors qu'ils allaient monter dans l'avion, le télépathe lança :  
— Attends, Erik.  
Ils se tournèrent vers Marcus qui ne les avait pas suivis. Charles entra dans son esprit :  
 _— Viens avec nous._  
 _— Je… je ne sais pas…_  
 _— Je ne peux pas te rendre humain, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Cependant, si tu nous accompagnes, tu auras un endroit où tu seras en sécurité. Un endroit où personne ne te jugera pour ce que tu es. Et surtout, un endroit où tu seras entouré de gens extraordinaires, comme toi. Tu ne seras pas obligé d'y rester si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu seras juste libre._  
L'albinos les considéra tour à tour, jeta un bref coup d’œil vers le bâtiment effondré, puis hocha la tête et disparut dans un claquement. Il réapparut à la porte de l'avion, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que l'avion volait en direction de Salem et du manoir, Charles et Erik étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés. Installé de l'autre côté de l'allée, Marcus regardait le paysage en contrebas à travers le hublot. Erik souffla alors :  
— Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé là-bas avant qu'on te retrouve.  
Hank enclencha le pilote automatique et les rejoignit afin d'écouter le récit de Charles.  
— Lorsque j'ai compris que Marcus voulait m'aider à sortir de là, j'ai eu une idée. Le plan de Newcombs étaient de vous capturer tous les deux pour tester sur vous son pathogène qui vous rendrait humain. Newcombs savait que vous arriviez pour me sauver. Elle a ordonné à Marcus de vous injecter un sédatif et de vous ramener au laboratoire. C'était là l'occasion de vous faire rentrer dans le complexe sans que vous risquiez votre vie sous les balles des gardes.  
— Tu sais très bien que les balles, j'en fais mon affaire, souffla Erik.  
— Je sais… sourit Charles. Mais mon plan comportait tout de même moins de risques pour vous deux. Marcus a obéit aux ordres de Newcombs et vous a donc emmenés à l'intérieur. Une fois là, il a remplacé la seringue de pathogène qu'elle voulait injecter à Hank par le sérum qui n'a qu'un effet temporaire sur les mutations. Pour ce qui est du gaz, ça a été plus difficile. Newcombs devait être témoin des effets physiques provoqués par sa création. Marcus a donc substitué la capsule de pathogène à une autre, contenant un anesthésiant qui provoque une forte douleur avant que la personne ne perde conscience… je suis désolé, Erik.  
— Ce n'est rien. J'ai connu bien pire.  
— L'anesthésiant était dosé de façon à ce que tu reprennes rapidement connaissance. Dès que j'ai senti ton esprit s'éveiller, j'ai envoyé Marcus vous chercher. Et maintenant, c'est à toi de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé après notre départ.

***

Erik serra un peu plus la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.  
— Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Newcombs quand je suis sorti dans le couloir ! Elle a hurlé et des gardes sont arrivés… armés bien sûr de fusils traditionnels… Newcombs a fui pendant que je m'occupais des gardes. Comme je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à la chercher et que je ne voulais surtout pas prendre le risque qu'elle recommence un jour ses expériences sur d'autres mutants, je me suis dit que le plus simple était de tout détruire. Et voilà, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
— Il y aurait pu y avoir d'autres mutants dans le bâtiment, le morigéna Hank.  
— J'y ai pensé. Mais quand Marcus m'a rejoint à l'intérieur, juste après que je me sois débarrassé des gardes, je le lui ai demandé. Sa réponse négative a fini de me convaincre de ce que je devais faire.  
Hank soupira profondément.  
— Je suis heureux que tout le monde s'en soit sorti sain et sauf. Mais dès que nous serons au manoir, je veux vous examiner tous les deux, juste pour être sûr que tout va bien.  
Alors qu'Erik s'apprêtait à râler, Charles répondit :  
— D'accord.  
Une fois leur ami retourné dans le cockpit, Erik grogna :  
— Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant d'accepter.  
— Tu le connais. Si on avait refusé, il ne nous aurait pas laissé en paix.  
Le télépathe posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui souffla :  
— Je suis désolé…  
— De quoi ?  
— Si je ne t'avais pas encore abandonné, tout ceci ne…  
— Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Alors arrête de culpabiliser. Tu es là, tu m'as sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Erik déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de son compagnon. Charles avait beau vouloir le réconforter, il savait qu'il avait encore une fois mal agi et qu'il l'avait encore fait souffrir. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour son stupide désir de liberté alors que la seule chose qui comptait vraiment sur cette terre se trouvait juste à sa portée.  
— Ton offre tient toujours ? Demanda-t-il soudain.  
La voix ensommeillée de son amant répondit :  
— Quelle offre ?  
— De t'aider à rouvrir l'école… d'y enseigner…  
Totalement réveillé, Charles se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
— Tu plaisantes ?  
— Je te jure que non. Tu peux lire en moi si tu veux en être sûr.  
— Pas besoin… je te crois… j'ai confiance en toi. Tu… tu veux vraiment rester ?  
— Ce que je veux, c'est être à tes côtés, tout simplement.  
Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Charles se réinstalla sur l'épaule de son compagnon.  
— C'est aussi mon souhait le plus cher.  
Erik sentit que Marcus les regardait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'albinos se détourna, visiblement embarrassé. Amusé, Erik reporta son attention sur son amant qui s'était cette fois-ci bien endormi contre lui. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras et se fit la promesse de tout faire pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

***

Charles s'éveilla au moment où le jet se posait. Il s'étira longuement, puis sourit à Erik qui le fixait avec tendresse.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Sale…  
Alors que Hank les rejoignait, il lui demanda :  
— Est-ce que tes examens peuvent attendre que j'aie pris un bain ?  
— Bien sûr, répondit le scientifique. Pendant ce temps, je ferai visiter le manoir à Marcus… bien que je pense qu'il le connaisse déjà pas mal, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'albinos.  
Leur nouvel ami sembla gêné. Charles sourit et Erik souffla :  
— Puisque tu les as posés, tu nous aideras à enlever tous ces micros.  
Marcus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils descendirent de l'appareil, Charles dans les bras de son compagnon. Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre du télépathe. Une fois là, son amant l'emmena dans la salle de bains et le déposa sur la chaise près de la baignoire avant de mettre l'eau à couler. Alors qu'il aidait Charles à ôter son pyjama, Erik souffla :  
— Il va falloir établir des règles avec Marcus. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il apparaisse ici ou dans ta chambre au mauvais moment.  
— Tu veux que je lui en parles de suite ? Demanda le télépathe en levant la main vers sa tempe.  
— Non, ça peut attendre un peu. Je pense que Hank va le tenir occupé un moment.  
Erik l'aida à s'installer dans la baignoire. Voyant que son amant attrapait l'éponge, Charles souffla :  
— Tu ne me rejoins pas ?  
— Pas aujourd'hui. Tu dois reprendre des forces et te reposer. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, dès que tu seras remis, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi… termina-t-il avec un sourire entendu.  
Le télépathe sourit, puis ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse de l'éponge sur sa peau. Au bout de quelques minutes, sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit…

… et s'éveilla dans son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama propre, enveloppé dans sa couette. Constatant qu'il était seul, il lança instinctivement un appel mental.  
— Erik ?  
Son amant répondit immédiatement.  
_— Je suis en bas. Hank me fait passer des tonnes d'examens… Je te rejoins dès qu'il me libère._  
Charles sourit. Même en conversation télépathique, le ton de son compagnon était un mélange d'ironie et d'appel au secours. Bien décidé à aller le sauver des griffes de leur ami, il se glissa dans son fauteuil roulant et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il vit Marcus sortir de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. L'albinos lui sourit.  
_— Comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux appartements ?_  
_— Beaucoup plus confortables que les anciens. Merci._  
_— Tu es ici chez toi. N'hésites pas à me demander ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin._  
Tout en parlant mentalement, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
_— Merci encore… J'espère que ma présence ne vous dérangera pas… ni vos amis…_  
_— Justement… Compte tenu de tes capacités, Erik et moi avons pensé qu'il faudrait que nous établissions des règles. Disons que ton apparition à certains endroits et à certains moments pourrait être… gênante… Donc, il serait bien que tu évites d'utiliser ton don de téléportation si tu dois te rendre dans les parties privées du manoir, notamment les chambres des autres résidents._  
_— Je comprends. Je respecterai votre souhait._  
Il se tut un moment, l'air embarrassé. Charles devina à son expression qu'il voulait lui poser une question mais n'osait pas. Il l'encouragea.  
_— Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je t'écoute._  
_— Je… Je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui…_  
Alors que Marcus finissait sa phrase, Charles réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de la vie de l'albinos, à part cette vision d'un enfant esseulé qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il était entré dans son esprit. Il souffla :  
— Serais-tu d'accord pour nous raconter ton histoire ?  
Marcus acquiesça d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Après que Hank ait libéré Erik et fait passer à Charles tous les examens qu'il avait prévus, les quatre hommes allèrent s'installer dans le bureau du télépathe. Celui-ci plaça son fauteuil juste à côté du siège où s'était installé son amant tandis que les deux autres s'asseyaient sur le grand sofa. Erik prit la main de Charles dans la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Marcus qui les fixait, l'air intrigué. L'albinos ferma les yeux un moment avant de faire signe à Charles qu'il était prêt à commencer.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous trois au cœur des souvenirs de Marcus.

Le premier lieu qu'ils visitèrent fut l'orphelinat que Charles avait déjà vu lors de sa précédente incursion dans l'esprit de leur nouvel ami. Ils étaient tous trois assis sur des lits du dortoir, Marcus se tenant debout face à eux.  
— Mes premiers souvenirs se situent ici. Je n'avais pas encore mon pouvoir de téléportation, mais ma différence était déjà suffisante pour que je sois rejeté par les autres enfants… et par les parents adoptifs potentiels… Alors je me plongeais dans les livres, rêvant d'une vie que je n'aurais jamais…  
— Tu avais quel âge lorsque tu es arrivé à l'orphelinat ? Demanda Hank.  
— Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu là. Je n'ai jamais su qui étaient mes parents, s'ils étaient vivants ou non. J'avais même fini par me convaincre que je n'en avais jamais eu…  
Il s'interrompit un instant et s'assit face aux autres avant de reprendre :  
— J'avais onze ans lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés. La première fois, je venais de me faire enfermer dans un placard par deux enfants plus grands. J'étais terrorisé… j'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, j'étais dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Les autres ont pensé que j'avais réussi à ouvrir la porte du placard… J'étais le seul à savoir que c'était faux. Et je n'avais aucune intention de le leur dire. Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai réussi à dissimuler mes dons. J'étais déjà trop différent, je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi. J'avais quinze ans lorsque j'ai quitté l'orphelinat suite à un… incident…  
— Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Erik.  
— J'étais le souffre-douleur de certains… et ce jour-là, trois garçons ont décidé que les attaques verbales ne suffisaient plus. Ils m'ont acculé dans un coin de la cour et m'ont frappé. Instinctivement, mon pouvoir m'a sorti de là. Je n'ai pas attendu de connaître leur réaction ni celle des adultes qui dirigeaient cet endroit. Je me suis enfui…

Le décor changea. Le dortoir gris de l'orphelinat laissa place à l'intérieur d'une sorte de chalet de montagne dont la décoration était des plus hétéroclite, amas d'objets divers sans aucune considération esthétique. Marcus reprit son récit.  
— Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. J'ai atterri ici un peu par hasard. Ce chalet était abandonné lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Il est situé en plein milieu des Rocheuses et la ville la plus proche est à une centaine de kilomètres. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais pas d'argent et aucun moyen d'en gagner honnêtement…  
Erik intervint :  
— Avec ton pouvoir, tu aurais pu t'introduire facilement dans n'importe quelle banque et prendre tout l'argent que tu voulais.  
— C'est vrai, acquiesça l'albinos. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Devenir un voleur me dégoûtait. Alors je ne dérobais que ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre. Mon seul plaisir était de visiter régulièrement la bibliothèque de la ville la plus proche. Je m'y rendais le soir, après la fermeture, et je leur empruntais des livres. Je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais compris pourquoi certains ouvrages disparaissaient la journée pour réapparaître le lendemain ou au bout de quelques jours.  
— Combien de temps es-tu resté ici ?  
— Quatre ans. Et, au fil du temps, je rêvais de plus en plus de devenir humain, de pouvoir enfin vivre comme tout le monde. Je lisais tous les articles que je trouvais à la bibliothèque sur les mutations génétiques. J'ai lu votre thèse, Professeur. Et j'ai aussi lu les travaux du Docteur Newcombs qui travaillait sur un sérum permettant d'annuler les effets d'une mutation temporairement, voire définitivement. Elle m'a redonné espoir. Alors je l'ai contactée…

Le décor changea à nouveau. Les trois hommes reconnurent le laboratoire secret où Newcombs menait ses expériences. Marcus soupira profondément avant de continuer :  
— Pendant trois ans, elle m'a promis que lorsque son sérum serait au point, elle me rendrait humain… Je me suis laissé faire, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un espoir solide auquel me raccrocher… J'ai effectué toutes les basses besognes qu'elle m'ordonnait, juste pour ne pas risquer de perdre cet espoir… Mais ce qu'elle vous a fait… la façon dont elle vous a traités… Je n'ai pas pu continuer… c'était trop… Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé aller aussi loin. Je suis désolé…  
Charles lui adressa un sourire compatissant :  
— Nous ne t'en voulons pas… Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es maintenant ici chez toi, Marcus.  
— Merci.

La connexion télépathique se rompit. Erik serra la main de son compagnon. Il sentait que celui-ci était bouleversé par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre de leur nouvel ami.  
— Nous devrions tous aller nous reposer, proposa-t-il.  
Pour toute réponse, Hank bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Marcus et lui quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives. Une fois seul avec son compagnon, Erik souffla :  
— Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.  
— Je suis juste triste lorsque je me rends compte à quel point j'ai eu une enfance privilégiée. Parfois, je me dis que c'est injuste… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai grandi dans un tel environnement alors que des gens comme Marcus, comme toi, vous avez autant souffert ?  
— Il n'y a pas d'explication à ça, Charles. Certains sont nés sous une bonne étoile, d'autres non. Mais, à présent, tu es là pour les aider, pour leur donner la famille et l'affection dont ils ont manqué enfants.  
— Tu as raison, sourit le télépathe.  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis quittèrent le bureau à leur tour.

***

Erik aida Charles à s'installer dans le lit, puis il disparut dans la salle de bains quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama. Le télépathe sentit le désir enflammer ses reins alors que son regard détaillait le torse puissant et délicieusement musclé de son amant. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois, puis souffla :  
— Nous devrions dormir.  
Charles n'avait pas sommeil. Des images érotiques envahirent son esprit. Il allait les partager avec son compagnon lorsque l'une d'elles le stoppa. En une fraction de seconde, les doutes qu'il ressentait depuis leurs retrouvailles, quelques semaines plus tôt, étaient revenus en force. Il serra les poings sur ses jambes inertes et détourna les yeux en soupirant :  
— Oui, il vaut mieux.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids d'Erik, puis la main de son compagnon se poser sur sa joue pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui.  
— Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
— Rien, mentit Charles.  
— Je ne te crois pas. Dis-moi… ou peut-être n'as-tu plus assez confiance en moi ?  
— J'ai confiance… Je… Je vais tout te dire, mais ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît.  
— Je t'écoute.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :  
—Tu m'aimes, mais je sais qu'un jour, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, tu finiras par te lasser de moi. Tu as des besoins que je ne pourrai jamais satisfaire, j'en suis conscient. Et même si je sais que c'est inévitable, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de te voir m'abandonner. Ça m'effraye au point que je serais prêt à m'injecter à nouveau le sérum pour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et pouvoir enfin t'offrir le plaisir que tu mérites.  
Alors qu'il parlait, des larmes de rage et de frustration se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Erik le regardait en silence, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Puis, il demanda d'un ton un peu sec :  
— Qui te dit que ce que tu m'offres ne me suffit pas ? Me crois-tu aussi égoïste ?  
— Erik…  
— Non ! Je t'ai laissé parler, alors à présent, c'est à mon tour de m'exprimer.  
Sa voix s'adoucit alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il prit la main de Charles entre les siennes avant de continuer :  
— Mes sentiments pour toi vont bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ma vie. Je t'aime, Charles, et tous les jours, je me maudis pour le mal que je t'ai fais… pour ça, précisa-t-il en désignant le fauteuil roulant. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai rêvé que de pouvoir revenir en arrière, effacer mes erreurs… pour que tu me pardonnes…  
Les doigts d'Erik montèrent caresser la joue de son compagnon, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il souffla en posant ses doigts sur la tempe de son amant :  
— Tout ce que tu ne peux pas faire physiquement, tu peux le faire mentalement. Alors montres-moi… montres-moi ce que tu aimerais me faire, la façon dont tu rêves de me donner du plaisir…  
Charles hésita puis il fit apparaître dans son esprit certains de ses fantasmes avant de les transmettre à son amant. Il vit le regard d'Erik s'assombrir de désir alors que sa propre envie se réveillait. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, gourmandes. Les mains du télépathe partirent à la découverte du torse de son compagnon. Il envoya une image bien précise dans l'esprit de son amant qui sourit :  
— Tes désirs sont des ordres.  
Erik s'installa à califourchon au-dessus du torse de l'autre homme. Charles glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de pyjama de son compagnon. Il le fit descendre lentement, dévoilant le membre tendu et vibrant qui n'attendait que son bon vouloir. Erik se positionna un peu plus haut. Un gémissement de pur plaisir lui échappa lorsque les lèvres de Charles se refermèrent sur sa virilité et commencèrent à la goûter avec avidité.

***

Erik avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant les sensations que faisaient naître Charles en lui étaient violentes. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, il voyait à travers l'esprit de son amant son propre membre prisonnier de sa bouche gourmande et joueuse. Le plaisir commençait déjà à être trop puissant. Il se retira, arrachant un grognement de frustration à son compagnon.  
— Désolé, mais tu es beaucoup trop doué… souffla-t-il en redescendant l'embrasser.  
Erik prit tout son temps pour le déshabiller, parcourant sa peau d'une multitude de baisers au fur et à mesure qu'elle était dévoilée. Lorsque Charles fut nu à son tour, Erik lui souffla à l'oreille :  
— As-tu un autre fantasme pour ce soir ?  
Une image apparut presque instantanément dans son esprit. Il sourit :  
— Ça devrait être possible.  
Charles s'étonna :  
— Comment ? Je ne peux pas…  
Erik le fit taire d'un baiser. Sans relâcher ses lèvres, il écarta les cuisses de son amant et les releva contre ses reins. Son membre palpitait contre l'entrée intime de Charles et il eut un moment d'hésitation.  
— Vas-y !  
Une nouvelle vague d'images pornographiques traversèrent son esprit, finissant de le convaincre. Il poussa légèrement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez son amant. Celui-ci le fixait, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres entrouvertes. Erik le pénétra un peu plus, s'enfonçant avec délices dans ce fourreau serré. Une fois totalement enfoui dans l'antre étroit de Charles, son amant se redressa, l'attirant avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent alors assis, Charles empalé sur l'érection d'Erik, leurs torses et leurs bouches soudés. Le télépathe noua ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait bouger ni ses jambes ni son bassin. Il pouvait juste contracter ses muscles intimes autour du membre de l'autre homme. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Charles et le souleva légèrement avant de le faire redescendre. Le télépathe rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque le gland de son amant frappa sa prostate. Erik en profita pour dévorer sa pomme d'Adam. Les ongles de Charles griffèrent le dos de son compagnon. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le télépathe avait connecté leurs esprits, intensifiant la montée du plaisir. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre tous deux l'orgasme.  
Erik les fit tous deux basculer sur le côté et il se retira à regret. Son amant avait les yeux clos et le souffle court.  
— Charles ?  
— C'était… je n'ai pas de mots…  
Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.  
— Merci…  
Erik l'attira dans ses bras avant de souffler :  
— Si tu as d'autres idées de ce genre, n'hésites surtout pas à m'en faire profiter…

***

Hank leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil autour de lui, satisfait de constater que le dispositif qu'il avait mis en place pour contenir les débordements du pouvoir d'Erik à la chambre de Charles semblait fonctionner. Il y avait eu quelques déformations d'objets métalliques, mais rien de bien méchant en comparaison à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il venait de se replonger dans l'étude de ses notes sur le sérum lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui.  
— Marcus ?  
L'albinos lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Hank lui sourit :  
— Entre.  
Marcus obéit et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Le scientifique fouilla dans ses affaires pour en tirer un calepin et un crayon qu'il tendit à leur nouvel ami.  
— Je crois que ça sera plus pratique pour toi de communiquer. En attendant qu'on trouve mieux.  
— Merci, écrivit Marcus. Je peux vous poser une question ?  
— Vas-y.  
L'albinos sembla embarrassé et Hank comprit ce qui le tracassait.  
— C'est au sujet de Charles et Erik ?  
Marcus hocha la tête.  
— Es-tu choqué ?  
— Non. J'ai lu des livres, je sais que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer comme un homme et une femme.  
Hank sourit :  
— Leur histoire est compliquée. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.  
— Et vous ?  
— Moi ? Euh…  
Hank pensa immédiatement à Raven. Bien sûr, il avait aimé la jeune femme dès qu'il l'avait vue… Pourtant, après ce qui s'était passé à Cuba, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle. Et il avait réussi à tourner la page.  
— Non, je n'ai personne. Et toi ?  
Marcus détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Il resta un long moment avec le crayon levé, comme s'il hésitait à écrire la vérité. Finalement, il inscrivit :  
— Il n'y a jamais eu personne.  
— Jamais ?  
Il secoua la tête, puis la baissa. Hank se sentait terriblement peiné pour lui. Il souffla :  
— Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un… peut-être même ici, parmi les professeurs ou les élèves. Et… je viens d'avoir une idée pour améliorer tes chances… Ne bouge pas, je reviens !  
Hank se précipita dans la bibliothèque. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il revint, Marcus lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Hank lui tendit l'ouvrage qu'il avait ramené.  
 _« Apprentissage du langage des signes »_  
L'albinos lui adressa un immense sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur d'une manière totalement inattendue…

***

**Trois mois plus tard**

Confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de Charles, Erik essayait de lire mais son esprit le ramenait sans arrêt à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la réouverture de l'école. Alors que les professeurs et les élèves arrivaient petit à petit, le télépathe avait demandé à son compagnon s'il envisageait d'enseigner. Erik n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre par la négative. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer des heures avec de jeunes mutants qui attendraient de lui qu'il prône la bonne parole. Charles avait compris et, depuis, Erik partageait ses journées entre promenades dans le parc et lectures dans le bureau de son amant. Dès qu'il était disponible, le télépathe se joignait à lui. D'ailleurs, Erik fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son compagnon qui venait de terminer un cours.  
— Je viens de croiser Marcus. Les enfants l'adorent et son cours d'apprentissage du langage des signes est un vrai succès.  
Erik sourit.  
— Il faut dire qu'il est très doué pour enseigner.  
L'albinos avait réussi à apprendre et à leur apprendre le langage des signes en moins de deux semaines, ce qui avait grandement facilité leur communication. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas encore capable de tenir une vraie conversation, mais pour la vie courante, c'était déjà suffisant. Et Marcus leur en apprenait tous les jours un peu plus, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avec Hank et lui pour dîner.  
Charles s'était installé près de l'échiquier. Son compagnon le rejoignit et lança :  
— En parlant de Marcus, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre notre fauve et lui.  
Son compagnon sourit.  
— Ce n'est pas une impression. Ils sont tous les deux venus me trouver séparément ce matin pour m'en parler, sans savoir que l'autre avait fait la même démarche.  
Erik éclata de rire :  
— Entre ces-deux là et tous les couples qui commencent déjà à se former parmi les professeurs et les élèves, ton école pourra bientôt s’appeler « Agence de rencontres Xavier pour mutants » !  
Charles haussa les épaules.  
— Ça prouve au moins que les gens se sentent bien ici. Tu as réussi à faire de cet endroit le havre de paix dont tu rêvais.  
Le regard du télépathe se fit soudainement lointain. Son compagnon s'inquiéta :  
— Charles ?  
Celui-ci soupira profondément avant de répondre :  
— Nous sommes en paix, oui… pour le moment…  
— Tu crains que les humains nous attaquent ?  
— Les humains ou d'autres mutants. Tu n'étais sûrement pas le seul à vouloir rassembler une « armée » autour de toi. Et si jamais ils décidaient de venir recruter ici, ou tout simplement nous détruire…  
— Nous nous défendrons. D'ailleurs… J'ai eu une idée, mais j'hésitais à te la soumettre.  
Visiblement intrigué, Charles souffla :  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Puisque nous avons à portée de la main tous ces mutants avec des pouvoirs aussi divers que variés, je m'étais dit que nous aurions pu en entraîner quelques-uns au combat. Ça permettrait à certains d'entre eux d'apprendre à mieux maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Et ils constitueraient une ligne de défense au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de s'en prendre à nous.  
Charles eut l'air perplexe mais son amant insista :  
— S'ils avaient été mieux préparés, certains de nos amis seraient peut-être encore parmi nous.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le télépathe soupira profondément.  
— Je dois admettre que tu as raison. Et nous avons l'endroit idéal au sous-sol pour que cet entraînement passe inaperçu.  
— Alors, si tu es d'accord, je veux bien me charger de préparer les lieux et de commencer une pré-sélection des mutants qui pourraient faire partie de cette équipe.  
— C'est ton idée, je te fais confiance.  
À chaque fois que son amant prononçait ces mots, le cœur d'Erik se serrait. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment Charles avait réussi à lui pardonner.  
Plongé dans ses pensées maussades, il sursauta lorsqu'une image érotique apparut soudain dans son esprit.  
— Charles !  
Le télépathe lui sourit innocemment.  
— Oui ?  
— Ce n'est pas très loyal comme méthode… mais c'est très efficace…  
Sur ces mots, Erik se leva et utilisa son pouvoir pour que le fauteuil roulant de son compagnon quitte la pièce et se rende dans ce qui était désormais leur chambre. Puisque Charles s'amusait à ses dépends, il était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille… et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

****

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Si jamais ça vous intéresse et si j'ai assez de demandes, j'écrirai l'histoire de Marcus et Hank.


End file.
